darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-05-12 - Felicia vs Benedict
There is a cohort of Republic Guard troops in stiff formation with a Chiss officer pacing at their head. They stand in several columns on either side of the gangplank leading to the RNS Courageous. Luft Benedict, -Captain- Luft Benedict (for that is the Naval officer present) squints into the distance, hands at the small of his back and wielding a thin smile. He seems to be waiting for something.. or someone. A couple has stepped onto the landing pad from the Western Tower, but the distances are so great that Felicia and her Navy companion must take a small groundcar to the RNS Courageous. When the vessel arrives they step out and the Private salutes at the Captain. Felicia's greeting is much more simple: A smile, a flicker of green eyes to the new rank insignia, and a brief dip of her head. "I was informed you wished to see me," she says, softly. "Does this mean your investigations are concluded and I can leave?" "As a matter of fact, madam," replies Benedict after returning the enlistedman's salute, "I was hoping we would finally have that chat I promised you: and for your endless patience I was hoping you'd join me on a naval exercise in deep space - we can return to your vessel on Ord Mantell as soon as it concludes." The Chiss extends a hand, palm up and opened, toward the RNS Courageous. The Guard unit flanking the entryway snaps to attention and salutes with their rifles. "An honor we afford to few, Viceroy," says Benedict with a smile. Felicia's gaze follows the extended hand towards the guard units. She quirks an admiring brow at the simultaneous movement of the navy personnel. "Then I shall be honoured to see your exercise," she turns her attention to Luft Benedict. The Chiss is given a thoughtful look before she tilts her head in consent. "I hope we won't be seeing any real fighting, staying in the Coruscant system?" She moves to follow Luft, the groundspeeder disappearing back to where it came from. "And congratulations on your promotion, Captain." "Thank you, Viceroy," replies the officer. SPACE: The RNS Courageous is boarded and procedes to Corus, the moon in the Coruscant system. Once upon the bridge Felicia contrives to make herself not be in the way, while still remaining in the center of the room. Quite a feat. But the Viceroy's movements clearly indicate that she knows her way around a Republic Navy ship -- and what their procedures are. The navy freighter speeds into space, with Benedict focusing on the fleet looming in outer orbit. He rests a hand on the helmsman's chair and holds the other toward Felicia. "If you don't mind, Viceroy, I'd like to calibrate your comsystem so it doesn't interfere with the exercise," he says with a smile. Before long, the ship enters the docking bay of a tremendous Dreadnaught battle cruiser. The stars of the viewport reflect in Felicia's eyes, and she shows some measure of awe. Perhaps at the tiny pinpoints of light, or perhaps at the vast fleet visible above Corus II. At Benedict's request she merely nods. Nimble fingers detach the comsystem from her wrist and drops it into his palm. "How long an exercise is this, Captain," she asks, interestedly. "And what will you be simulating?" SPACE: The RNS Courageous docks with RNS Tristesse. Captain Benedict withholds his reply for a few moments while he greets the crew aboard the RNS Tristesse and issues several orders. Escorting personnel accompany the Federation Viceroy and naval officer to the ship's main repulsorlifts where they board and begin the long trip to the bridge. White lights flicker on the outside of the module indicating passing floors. "Why, this will be a military exercise, madam. A simulated space battle." The Chiss answers Felicia once they ascend to the bridge. The causeway bisecting the communications and navigational pits gleams black with a pristine shine - All of the personnel stand swiftly and salute Benedict. Felicia walks half a pace behind Benedict's side, tactfully letting the commander of the vessel arrive first on the bridge. Then she draws level with the Chiss, casting him a sideways glance. "And who is the enemy," she queries, once his orders are given. "Who will you be fighting?" The high heels of her shoes click against the durasteel bridge in a businesslike manner; the sound ceasing when she stops and looks around. "Engage, Commander," commands the Captain. "Set sail, secure all decks for the jump to hyperspace." The Chiss breathes deeply, folds his hands at the small of his back, and smiles sidelong at Felicia. "You must save me -some- surprises, Viceroy." SPACE: The RNS Courageous leads six Republic ships into Hyperspace. The fleet re-appears at the Norad system's jump point. At this answer a flicker of annoyance burns within Felicia's eyes... or is it just a trick of the light; an odd shadow from the fading sun when Luft's fleet continues into hyperspace. Whatever it was the Viceroy's voice is perfectly calm when she speaks again. "This is the Bespin system," her voice is soft. Cloud City's familiar gas clouds come into view. "Is that standard procedure, Captain, to make exercises out of Republic space? I'm not sure Melantha have cleared this." "Execute deployment alpha-zulu-zulu-zulu, protocol code 1050505889," states Benedict smoothly to the deck officer. He receives a salute, the officer departs, and the commands are relayed. Beyond the viewports the massive Republic fleet executes a series of maneuvers, enveloping the other ships in the sector. The RNS Tristesse rotates slowly so that the two assault cruisers are visible through the forward screen. "Felicia Khan, Viceroy of the Trade Federation: you are accused of the heinous grand theft of precious Republic artifacts from the surface of Ord Mantell, collusion with various enemies of the Republic, and involvement in insidious plots to overthrow the central government," states the Chiss aggressively. The cool light of the command deck reflects off of the ceremonial saber at his waist. There are a flurry of metallic clicks that suggest various and sundry weapons have been leveled on the woman. "You will divulge everything you know about the charges levied against you or risk the destruction of your ships and personnel as well as the forced-capitulation of the Cloud City mining colony - This is a time of war, madam, and your ... cooperation is -expressly- demanded." Benedict pauses and glances over his shoulder at the gunnery officer. "Target and concentrate maximum firepower on both craft. Prepare to fire on my signal." He lifts a hand - a hand clad in the dark, creaking leather of the Republic Navy's dress uniform. Shock and betrayal wash over Felicia's face. Her dusty-green eyes move rapidly back and forth between the viewport and Benedict, finally focusing on the Captain. "What?!" She snaps, targeting Luft with not the most eloquent of answers. "Have you gone completely insane?" A few, deep breaths are taken; hatred growing in her eyes the Chiss. Fingers curl into claws, but the sound of clicking weapons makes the Viceroy relent somewhat. "Don't shoot," she urges, gaze turning to the space. "They are trade vessels only. I will tell you what you wish to know." "Very well, madam. Please. Continue... " Benedict slowly lowers his hand and folds both over his breast. The muted sound of instrumentation coupled with stabilizers holding the massive ship in space creates a somewhat eerie backdrop to the proceedings. There the officer stands with Felicia: alone on the bridge's wide command deck with the ant-like officers working silently below. "Everything you know, now. Confessions. Locations. All of it. The lives of your crew, Bespin, your ships... they are all in your hands. Oh, and Viceroy - do not attempt to deceive me. I know much about you and your plans than you might believe and I expect to be told all that I already know.. as a test of your sincerity of course." Felicia's hand glides slowly down the cloth of her dress. Her fingers tremble, but her eyes are steady on Benedict. "It is true that I was a good friend of Qivix Lazarus. He wanted to have Thyferra leave the Republic, and I supported him. But we both saw that it was a moot point; especially since it is the source of bacta. And when Angelus installed martial law on the planet we abandoned our plans. But am I a villain for that, Captain, for supporting a planet's democratic right to belong to whatever faction it wants?" "The statues, Viceroy." Benedict seems nonplussed by the woman's first reply. He prods Felicia with the narrowing of his eyes and the creak of leather. "Do not try my patience. Lives are at stake." A blush rises in Felicia's cheeks. She lifts a hand to pat at her bun; securing her hair which is, at the moment, in an unusually ruffled condition. "I helped revive one of the Jedi, Captain. Why would I care for the rest, if not to bring them to Coruscant and help the medical teams work on the rest? Also," her eyes are now stone cold, "let me remind you that I am a Republic Senator elected by the people of Merr Sonn." She flicks a look at the window and looks back at Luft, icily. "You can't do this," she adds, despite the obvious situation. "The senate will be in an uproar." Benedict blinks; his gleaming red eyes are like shutters until he replies evenly without the hint of frustration or anger, nay! not even impatience. "You have fifteen seconds to convince me of your cooperation, madam." "I'm telling you what I know!" Felicia looses some of her cool, raising her voice into the efficient silence of the Republic Navy. Her fingers curl into claws again, and this time they remain like that. Her eyes turn to the viewport, the frustration in her vision blotting out everything but the Chiss and the tableau of ships in space -- and as such, the newcomers are left unnoticed for now! "There are eleven statues left in the tomb of Ord Mantell," she says, quietly. "Only nine of them have gone. I suspect... I know the thieves used a Trade Federation vessel." SPACE: Meanwhile, the Republic fleet have been controlling traffic to and from Bespin. One shuttle in particular, holding a Jedi and his friend, is ordered to dock and report on the bridge. Jedi Faris steps onto the bridge with the young man in tow. he bows his head to the Captain and steps forward. He says nothing audibly, but uses the Force to extend his thoughts to the minds of those present. "Greetings Captain. I am Faris. I make no attempts to dissuade your taking the boy into custody, I simply wish to know the reasons for such." Moving quietly in Faris' shadow, Qouravax advances with a certain measure of aplomb. He glances aside as he passes, considering some the Republic guardsmen, a thin pale eyebrow quirking. His footsteps carry him forwards to stand beside the Jedi, his silver eyes falling at first upon Felicia, then back upon the Captain. At the sight of the latter his lip curves into an easy smile and he murmurs, "Ah the chaperone. Good day, sir." He lowers his eyes faintly in that slim form of a bow. Benedict greets the rather unusual Padawan and his companion with a sharp nod. He does not evidence the 'chaperone' comment, and instead addresses the Jedi-hopeful. "Padawan Faris - thank you for escorting master Ranath. He is wanted for minor questioning by the botswain's mate, I believe, and I will assure you he is granted safe passage once some minor details are seen to." The Chiss smiles softly and inclines his head to the repulsorlifts while at the same time extending holding a hand, palm upright and forward, toward Felicia. "A moment please, Viceroy," he says, then turns to Faris. "That will be all." Faris bows and turns to leave, assuming the guards let him pass. Felicia takes the moment to smooth the cloth of her shirt with slight tug of graceful fingers. She tilts her head at the newcomers, brow quirking slightly as she recognizes them both. Over his shoulder, Qouravax murmurs, "Thank you for your efforts, sir." That having been said he turns back to let his eyes rest back upon Felicia and the chiss officer. He seems to stand at ease, resting casually with a measure of expectation if naught else. "You may continue, Viceroy: I'd like your friend here to listen." Benedict watches the Jedi depart and the navy servicemen resume their positions. Gleaming, white armor reflects off of the cold black floor of the command deck. The Chiss meanwhile folds his arms over his breast, marches several paces aft, and speaks softly to a Lieutenant in the navigation bank. Bright red beams from the RNS Ord Mantell begin hailing down on one of the Trade Federation vessels. "Your timer recommences now that our interruption is seen to. Ten seconds, madam." Felicia takes a step forward in Luft's direction, anger in her eyes. Her hand lifts, but she does not strike at the Captain. The red fire from the Navy's ion cannons outside scorch and damage the trade vessel's side. The lights on the communications panels beneath light up, but the TF Pulsar doesn't make a run for it. "That is a trade vessel," the Viceroy hisses at the Chiss. She flicks a look at Qoruavax. "Is this what you want this man to see, the Republic Navy shooting at merchant ships?" For Qoruavax's part he seems fine with waiting. His gaze does follow the bursts of light as they lance out to strike at the ship. His attention moves over the control panels, the people moving about, then back towards the pair that seem in contest with each other. He lifts his chin, jaw extending a touch but he says naught for the moment, clearly not feeling the need to contribute as it stands. Qouravax is arrested by Benedict's security and led away. "I will have your compliance, Felicia. Order your cargo transfered to my flagship." Felicia turns a slow look around the bridge. The communication systems to the Trade Federation vessels are still active; one might guess the ships' captains are trying to negotiate their way out of this. The woman lowers her hand and tilts her head down, looking beaten. "Very well," she says, quietly. "It was Qivix Lazarus that did it. He stole the statues, using the ship I lent to him. They were brought to Hoth, but from there I do not know much if their destiny." She looks up at the Chiss, camly. "I was trying to protect my old friend. You may have the Cargo." a nod is given, a hand extended towards the Chiss, palm up. "Let me talk to Captain Dorl of the Pulsar. I think they're carrying a shipment of Methadone at the moment." "Very well. Proceed, Viceroy - Lieutenant," orders Benedict. "Monitor all communications and lock on to the Federation crafts' cargo. Nothing is to be missed." The Chiss folds his hands behind his back and orders the Republic Guard to stand down. He watches Felicia carefully and signals to a nearby comsystem with a flick of his chin. "One false move, Viceroy..." the threat hangs on the air. Felicia nods, once, at the Chiss; not deigning the obvious threat with a vocal answer. Proceding to the work station she presses a button and leans forward. "Captain Dorl, this is Felicia Kh..." The woman grimaces and leans back as a volley of oaths comes through the system. She turns back and tries to give an answer. "Yes, I know you are atta... no, do not try to run. Look at the amount of firepower they have. Why I know this? I'l... explain later, just, transfer your cargo to the RNS Tristesse. Do it. Just do it! Thank you." She straightens up and adjusts her jacket, aiming a piercing look at Luft Benedict. "I hope you are satisfied." "Excellent. Thank you, Viceroy. Your cooperation has been quite helpful." Benedict marches down the causeway, leaving Felicia oddly alone. Upon reaching the end of the deck he faces the Trade Federation ships beyond the viewport and angles his head to one side. "You may fire when ready, Lieutenant." From beyond the cruiser a hail of missiles, laser fire, pulse bombs and torpedoes lace toward the besieged spacecraft. The Republic bears down. All colour drains from Felicia's face. But the Viceroy does not move; nor does she attack Benedict in a pointless show of rage when he turns his back. She folds her hands in front of her and stands very still, watching the destruction through the viewport. The lights of red lasers and pulse bombs flicker over her serene features. Captain Benedict remains as-is, hands clasped behind his back. "Arrest her. Detention block AA-23," he orders succinctly. The Guard unit moves swiftly toward Felicia with a set of stun-cuffs. If looks could kill... but they cannot, so Felicia's glare at Captain Benedict is merely an icy one. She doesn't object to the arrest; turning her back the cuffs are swiftly placed around her wrists and she follows the Guard unit to the detention block. SPACE: A large space battle follows, joined by many more factions. A log should hopefully be up soon and linked from here! K. Category:May 2009 RP Logs